


Take Me In

by AHS



Series: Songs (not yet sung) [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's a Justin pov.  A good portion of it was written from magnetic poetry I did on my fridge soon after I first started marathoning the QAF DVDs, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me In

tongue the bruise you leave  
as you consume my skin  
sweat the sparks I breathe  
until you take me, take me in

kiss this lip and linger  
'til you just can't break away  
make my nectar all too familiar  
drunk on blush wine of blue flame  
pure and wild, a taste of ache 

crystallize my dream in this reality  
to keep when you remember  
I'm not where you want to be 

you could save me  
from the hurt you gave me  
when you said I'd always feel you there  
and when I did, chose not to care  
you could make me  
into all that I could be  
but what's the point of all I've found  
if the best of it won't stick around  
if you won't

whispers trip my body  
like the secrets from your eyes  
will we burn from a look and run away  
let forever ever die  
or surrender to knowing you're mine 

senses snap an image, freeze a memory  
something I can hold on to  
when you no longer think of me

you could save me  
from the hurt you gave me  
when you said I'd always feel you there  
and when I did, chose not to care  
you could make me  
into all that I could be  
but what's the point of all I've found  
if the best of it won't stick around  
if you won't 

he is, you are  
oh my, I saw the face of  
sweet god, he is my place of worship  
he is, you are  
oh my, I saw the face of  
sweet god, you are my place of worship

you could save me  
from the hurt you gave me  
when you said I'd always feel you there  
and when I did, chose not to care  
you could make me  
more than I knew I could be  
but what's the point of all I've found  
if the best of me won't stick around  
and you are

tongue the bruise you leave  
as you consume my skin  
sweat the sparks I breathe  
and take me in again

 

Copyright 2007 April Hope Smith


End file.
